


Forever Young

by Bremmatron33



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Reincarnation, everyone loves those get turned into a kid aus this is kind of like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: History often repeats itself and the Well certainly thinks it has a sense of humor. Knock Out knows he's not ready to be a guardian to any sparkling but he really doesn't get a choice.





	Forever Young

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charliedzilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliedzilla/gifts).



> eyy...idk. I know it's not the usual but I hope you like it Charlie!

The medics who had been given charge of the particular hotspot had noted the large metal cocoon and were already doing plenty of tests and talking up a storm. Inside said cocoon, the new protoform had only noted how crowded it was. Comfortably crowded but tight all the same. Snug against him another protoform not yet onlined but the other could feel the spark warmly fluxing deep inside. The young mech didn’t know why they were there with him, or why he was in the dark at all but as he heard faint voices from outside the metal walls a thought formed in his young mind, a desire, a need. He wanted to be free. Clawing at the thick metal of the cocoon was tiring work though, he went at it for hours thanks to the increased noise and agitation outside making his spark race with emotion. Fear, intrigue, who knew.

As soon as one little protoform fell quietly back into stasis the other’s optics lit alive for the first time. Coughing and clearing his tiny engine and vents of the lingering metal dust he gave whatever he was hugging a tight squeeze. It got him a small growl of an engine and a clicking mumble of sounds. The little protoform couldn’t say he understood them but he knew what they meant. Tired. The now online little mech was content to just pull his companion closer and hold him, listen to the way they vented deeply and continued to mumble meaninglessly. He was entranced by the way their spark sounded, how well resonated with his own. Not really knowing what he was doing he sent out his first little em waves. He knew the other mech was tired, knew he was slightly scared thanks to his sudden existence and he wanted the other to know that he wasn’t alone. For some reason they were together….so they would stay together. He’d watch over him.

Small pings of field met him back and soon they were mingling together, harmonizing, synchronizing, like waves, the same, but just different enough.

When the other mech onlined his optics again he could feel his brother’s claws at his back, could feel his engine purring gently, it was warm and safe and with the noises outside all but gone it was all he needed.

When the noises came back four cycles later both sets of deep red optics lit up the darkness as soon as they heard it get close. They’d already made quite the gash in the metal but now they were actively tearing at the weakening metal. One of them eventually reached back as far as he could and punched straight through the tight gap. Wrist stuck the young mech screamed and panicked till a gleeful jabbering was right upon them. A long pointed digit slipped past the flailing wrist and with a practiced ease cut a long slit down the metal cocoon. The little mech inside quickly pulled his servo back but the other reached up and clawed the rest away.

A small ray of light seeped in and two sets of deep red optics met a third, set behind a pale smiling face. The mech above waved teasingly at them and held out one of his servos. One of the protoforms tried to sit up and take it but his brother clung on to him wary of the stranger. The stranger waited till the wary young mech pulled more and more of the cocoon back before sitting up. Outside the cocoon it was cold. The two young ones started shivering immediately as their engines kicked up to a roar. The taller mech was suddenly gone, bounding down the hill their cocoon was perched on in one leap. He came back with warm heavy sheets, carefully wrapping both of them in their own. This time when he held out his servos the twin protoforms snatched them up.

Their strange guide was careful as he helped them free, he wiped off gelled slime from their thin legs and slowly removed any wires that still attached them to the cocoon. The young twins enjoyed the skilled servos that rubbed at their sore backs. The line of forging ports still fresh and raw from cables they had torn out accidentally themselves with all their moving. It really had been tight in there. As their guide headed over to the other tall mechs the two clung to his hips. He jabbered soothingly at them but their fear was only replaced by wonder as one of the mechs transformed.

Nothing fancy just a pickup truck but it was the strangest thing the new mechs had ever seen in their short lives. They warbled up at their guide for an answer but he just smiled and ran his thumbs slowly down the side of their faces. His field suddenly butting against theirs, so much stronger, so much more trained. It was teasing but not cruelly so, telling them to wait, they’d know soon but not now.

The twins did not want to get into the cart they had hitched to the pick-up. They didn’t want to leave their guide but he tugged them along gently trying to ease them but when their screaming and panic got to be too much he jabbered with the other tall mechs before getting into the cart himself. The twins quickly followed him. As the truck began to drive, their cart moving with them the tall mech carefully rubbed at the twins peds and cleared them free of muck and debris. The blankets were keeping them warm but that didn’t stop the two from getting as close as they could to their guide to leech his warmth as well. Nestled under his arms they felt safe and content as they watched the gray and rusty scenery pass them by.

As they got close and even entered the city proper the young mechs grew bold, leaving their guide for the alluring brilliant lights of the buildings and streets. Their guide followed them and even though he knew his words were meaningless he spoke and pointed at things. The twins nodded along eagerly not getting a thing but equally entranced by the mechs voice and the way his field warmed around them. It told them gently this was their home now, this was where they belonged if they wanted it.

* * *

 

Once they reached their final destination, the tall looming Praxus hospital, their guide helped them out of the cart. As their peds touched solid metal he held their faces in his long servos and spoke to them, his field wrapping around them lightly. One of the other mechs was inching forward, her servos held to them. The twins got the gist. Their guide had to go, he had to leave. The young gold colored mech grimaced but grabbed at the other mechs servo but his bronze twin clung to their guides neck, warbling and begging. The mech was kind, even with his obvious discomfort he held the young protoform for a bit before turning him to his brother. He jabbered softly, repeatedly and pointed to his brother. Stay together, they needed to stay together. Their guide was right. The bronze protoform rushed over and grabbed his brother’s waiting servo.

Inside more tall mechs jabbered at them, their new guide leading them around tons of different mechs and through long halls. Finally, in a rather large room, the mech guiding them led them over to a large table and helped them up. She too jabbered on softly like the mech before but this time the twins only cuddled closer together, far more interested in the other mechs on tables who looked more like them than the tall colorful ones.

From there on out things were awful. The twins were poked and prodded and talked around and moved this way and that. At one point they were even separated even though they screamed and begged not to. It wasn’t until they had their language packs installed that they were finally starting to understand but knowing what the mechs were saying didn’t make anything less upsetting. After a long shower and more prodding, the twins were finally reunited in a strange warm room filled with other scared huddling mechs. The brothers rushed together and found a spot for themselves on the floor as solvent dried from their plates. They missed the warm blankets, they missed their cocoon, even more so they missed the first mech that had found them. They wanted his kind smiles, his comforting words, his warm field.

Eventually, a colorful mech who was just taller than the two came for them. He spoke slowly and calm as he led the twins to a new room. He bemoaned about the weather and the twins thin plating, Cybertron and the hospital too. It just left the brothers with so many questions because even though they knew the words they had no real idea of them yet.

In a more closed off room, he gave them new blankets, settled them in comfy chairs, and asked them confusing questions that the twins had no answers to. When that didn’t seem to work he switched forms. “Alright, you two let’s try something different. My name is First Aid. It’s what I like other mechs to call me when they talk to me. Is there anything you want us to call you? If you don’t know we can give you one but take some time to feel it out. You can change it at any time I just need something to help start you out.

The bronze mech smiled proudly as if he was finally getting something he’d always wanted but his brother seemed less sure. “H-how do we...choose?” It was aggravating working through a language he barely understood but it seemed he’d gotten his point across. First Aid leaned his head on his servo as he thought the best way to explain.

“Well….were a pretty weird species. Sometimes we just sort of know. Something inside tells us-”

The young bronze mech jumped from his seat and slammed his servos down on First Aid’s desk in excitement. “YES EXACTLY! I-it’s Galewing!” First Aid’s visor flashed a bit. So did his brother’s optics.

First Aid casually found another form and lightly put stylus to aluminum. “Is that what you want to be called?” The young mech shook his head.

“No! That’s his name! I know it!” First Aid watched in confusion as the mech grabbed for his brother. “You’re Galewing.” Galewing’s optics flashed again. He loved the way the words sounded as his brother called out to him.

“That’s uhh….that’s not really how this usually-”

“Skyquake. You’re Skyquake.” First Aid couldn’t help his weak smile thanks to Galewing’s outburst and the way it made his brother light up. Spark-splits were so cute sometimes.

“Okay. You uh...you like those names?” The two nodded firmly. “Alright.”

* * *

 

Despite the small reprieve, the twins’ hardships didn’t end for that day. After First Aid, there was more poking and prodding and questions and at some point, they were shoved into a room and told to talk to a bunch of strangers. Potential guardians the medics called them, mechs who would take them home and care for them for the first few years of their lives while their frames set into their final forms. The twins couldn’t help but notice that all of their potential guardians had long thin flappy parts, strange clusters of blade-shaped metal, or long thin arms. It seemed the medics knew something they didn’t.

The twins felt a little bad. The new mechs all seemed kind enough but the brothers couldn’t get the idea of the first medic they had met out of their sparks. They wanted to go with him. They didn’t know why it was just something their sparks told them. No matter how much they told the other medics what they wanted they all tried to talk the two out of the idea. Was it because he had wheels? Was it because he was a doctor? The others wouldn’t explain so the brothers dug their heels in.

They had to wait for hours before someone finally spoke to them next. The first medic from the hill finally returned. He went right to the other medics, their bickering soft enough to be private but loud enough for the twins to eavesdrop.

“Knock Out they want to go home with you.”

“That’s not my problem it's yours so do your damn jobs! I wasn’t even supposed to be out there! I was just taking a joyride.”

“You still went up there, if you didn’t want them to imprint on you then you shouldn’t have interfered.”

“So a skrill should have come down and ripped the little one’s servo off? Are you seriously blaming me for helping a protoform survive? I didn’t know they’d be seekers!”

“Of course not but they are little seekers! Think of their mental health. They need this.”

“What about my mental health! I’m already living with the ghost of my would have been husband and now you want me to take in more of my revived friends. And I say that term loosely Dreadwing and I were barely friends and I didn’t even know Skyquake! I’m not an aerial for one and for two do you really expect me to take in every revived Decepticon just because they sort of recognize me? If a little Starscreamums or Megatronus, or who knows worse pops out of the ground am I going to be running a Decepticon 2.0 nursery in my spare time?!”

“Well, you certainly have the space.”

“It’s a three bedroom apartment, get over it, Weld!”

The conversation meant almost nothing to the twins but they got what was important. Galewing couldn’t help but scream bitterly at the medic. “So you just don’t want us!” Knock Out turned on his heel and the young brothers could see the exhaustion etched into his faceplate. His field dripped with it now as he moved closer.

“I’m not what’s best for you, I’m-” Knock Out cut himself off. He wanted to warn them how terrible of a guardian he was….but…..he wasn’t getting any complaints...yet. “I work all cycle, you’d be at my apartment alone or here or at the school all cycle. I- I can’t fly! You don’t want me.”

“We do want you. You said you’d come back! Were you lying?” Skyquake was standing now echoing his brother’s feelings. He didn’t have quite the same connection to the mech as his brother had but if Galewing wanted it he was going to help convince the medic.”

“I was just trying to calm you down you were scared and lost and you’re sparklings! It’s what you do! There are better mechs than me who can help you!”

Galewing gently hopped off the chair and joined his brother's side. “We’re still scared and lost...we want you to help us. If you don’t like us you can send us away...if we don’t like you we’ll find someone else.” Knock Out sighed heavily as he gently tugged up Galewing’s face.

“Quite the little strategist aren’t you? Make me feel bad? Trick me into making deals?”

The young mech looked to his peds, Knock Out’s tone so smooth and knowing. It didn’t make him feel guilty but he was still a bit embarrassed.“You said you would come back. You promised.”

There was another sigh as cold servo’s cupped his face.“Alright.”

* * *

 

Knock Out wasn’t quite the mech Galewing had thought he’d be but to be fair he wasn’t the mech Knock Out likely though he was either. Despite working a forty hour shift he still went to the stores to pick up fresh energon and let the twins pick out new blankets for their berth. He still let them linger for minutes at anything that caught their attention before slowly walking away and forcing them to follow. He may not have wanted them but Galewing knew he’d take care of them.

As Knock Out shoved his key into his apartment he called out to another mech, not that he had to. A thin rust colored mech suddenly rushed from one of the rooms and slammed into him. “You’re home! Thank Primus I know you gave me money but I was watching the news about Protoforms getting snatched and sold and I got too scared to go outside! I’m sorry!”

Knock Out quickly caught his breath as he hugged the sparkling close. “Wildbreak please don’t watch the news. Nothing’s going to happen to you. Especially not now. Look, you have friends.”

“What?” Wildbreak looked up, terror in his golden optics but it quickly dissipated. “You- you said you wouldn’t take any more new sparks.”

Knock Out carefully lifted Wildbreak up and set him further inside so everyone could get in. “Well….things happen and you need some socialization and won’t go with me to the school or the programs. I figured this would help. Galewing and Skyquake here won’t laugh at you because of your kibble or your blotchy paint or your misaligned parts because they’ll be going through it soon and because they’re not mean. Isn’t that right you two?” The twins rushed forward to look at Wildbreak, he already had wheels filling out his peds even though they were almost painfully misaligned and blue mingling into the red on the few panels that had sprouted and shifted up from his protoform. “Wildbreak is the first from his cluster just like you two early risers. None of the others have even cooled down yet so it’ll be a while till you have some other friends so It would be nice if you all could get along for me.”

The twins nodded, both just continuing to stare till Galewing rushed forward and pulled Wildbreak into a tight hug. He was just a tad shorter than him but he still fit well. Eventually, Wildbreak returned the hug and Galewing could feel the way the other mechs spark fluxed with his. It wasn’t the same as it was with Skyquake...but there was something…..familiar about it. “Brother.”

“Heck yeah another brother!” Skyquake was even more ecstatic as he pulled the two into his arms. All of Wildbreak’s nerves gone even as he sniffled softly.

Knock Out opened the bag of fuel cubes and pulled out one for the of each of them. “Great. Drink up, don’t make too much noise and recharge before the second sun comes up alright. I- They gave me some time off for you two so we can do something tomorrow.”

As Knock Out headed off to the small fuel repository Wildbreak wiggled free and caught the mech by his free servo. “W-will you watch something with us before you sleep?”

“Wildbreak I swear if you want to watch Planes again-” Knock Out couldn’t handle the guilty looking optics that gazed up at him and the confused ones that seemed to bore right through him. “If I fall into recharge I’m not dying alright?’ Wildbreak nodded eagerly a smile back on his small face. Knock Out handed the bag off to him. “Put this in the fridge and I’ll get the player set up.”

Knock Out fell into recharge almost instantly, even before finishing his own cube of energon. Wildbreak promptly put it back in the fridge for him before running back to the couch. The twins were just as entranced as he remembered being the first time Knock Out showed him the film, he was glad they liked it even if it was alien and weird. As he came back bounding into the room they even made space between them on their side of the couch. Wildbreak looked nervously from Knock Out back to them before heading over to join them in their blanket nest. The twins were strange, especially when they moved or spoke in sync and Wildbreak almost felt like he was intruding on their thing….but they were nice so he was happy when they involved him.

Sometime during the movie, Skyquake nudged him gently, his red optics glowing even brighter in the dark of the apartment. He leaned in and whispered carefully so his brother wouldn’t hear. “Uh...hey Wildbreak, D-do you like Knock Out? Is he cool? He seems kind of….” Skyquake couldn’t find the words he wanted in the new data packs as quickly as his brother could but Wildbreak was already nodding.

“Yeah, he’s great. Why?” Skyquake shrugged but Galewing spoke for him.

“Coming home with him was my idea. Skyquake is worried he will abandon us or take us back to the hospital. Is his kindness an act?”

Wildbreak’s optics went wide with fear, his voice already stuttering with nerves. “N-no, no! Why would you think that? He...he’s just…..he’s not like the other mechs sometimes….he’s tired….he...sometimes he...sometimes he worries me but never like that. Did he say anything?”

“He didn’t want us. Galewing had to guilt him.” Wildbreak curled up into his knees, as much as he didn’t want to admit it he knew what Skyquake was talking about and why he was still bitter about it.

“He didn’t want me either….but I...I tried to go with another mech. It made me miserable like..like my spark was freezing. When I ran away….he found me and took me home with him...even though I make him sad sometimes. You probably just make him sad too….it’s about the war. He won’t tell me...but I know. It’s...he asked me to stop asking. He said I’d be happier. I trust him.” Skyquake pulled Wildbreak closer and Galewing inched over so they could wrap their blankets tighter.

“The war?” The twins asked in unison. Wildbreak nodded.

“It’s why everything is so small but there's so much more around. When I onlined I- I was almost eaten! If no one had found me…..” Wildbreak trailed off again this time he felt Galewing’s face nuzzle against his neck warmly to encourage him to continue. “Knock Out won’t abandon you he...he’s busy all the time but he’s always offered to take me with even though I drag him down...he wakes up early every morning and makes sure to get me a shower and cares for any itchy bits of sprew so I’m not miserable all day! He leaves me study packets from the school even though I don’t want to go anywhere. He….he tells me he loves me and that he’s glad I’m here whenever I think about leaving. He’s good….even if he doesn’t think he is.” Both the twins were stunned into silence now, their attention far from the movie.

Skyquake leaned in even closer, hope and disbelief in his optics. “Really?” The young mech didn’t know why that sounded so strange to him….why it felt like such a farfetched notion but it did. It sounded like a fantasy.

“Mhmm.” Wildbreak made sure not to move, not wanting to disturb Galewing who was still nestled against him. “I’ve only been online for….a few months….I think he’s just getting used to it….but he’s good.”

Skyquake nodded for the three of them as he turned back to watch the movie. “Alright. I trust you Wildbreak….If something does happen just know...you’re with us now.”

* * *

 

Knock Out’s parenting resolve was put to the test later that night. He’d long since woken and wandered back off to his recharge slab. The sparklings all wanted to stay together in the living room their first night so Knock Out pulled out a few more movies for them, went over his rules again, and then left them to their own devices. He’d been deep asleep when he felt Wildbreak run in. He vaguely remembered him muttering something but just rubbed at the sparklings small helm and tucked him close, letting his purring engine sooth the young mech’s fears.

It was Dreadwing that woke him up….forgive him Galewing. The young one had been standing there cryptically for who knew how long till a bang of thunder shook the apartment. That wasn’t enough to wake the older mech but the soft voice calling his name over and over again was. With an ugly snorting growl of his engines Knock Out fumbled online. Minding Wildbreak he looked over to see Galewing. “Knock Out.” The sparklings nervous whispering was more sinister than anything Megatron had ever threatened him with.

“Primus be...what is it?”

“We’re being fired at…..the place will collapse.” For a moment Knock Out lost himself and panic seized his spark.

“WHAT?!” Then the thunder struck again and he promptly fell into his support block groaning. “Dreadwing go back to sleep. We’re fine.” Galewing didn’t respond but Knock Out could hear the tell-tale signs of plates rattling furiously. Knock Out sighed as he looked back up to see Galewing clutching the doorframe. “I’m sorry, are you scared of the storm?” It would make perfect sense, rain was a seeker's biggest enemy. The young mech just nodded meekly.

“You told us not to bother you. I’m sorry. We’re in danger.” Knock Out ran a servo down his face.

“We're not in danger and I said don’t bother me with too much noise….do you want to join me and Wildbreak?” It was clear he wanted to but he still seemed unsure.

“The roof will cave in on us if they get a good shot-” Galewing didn’t know why he was saying what he was...but he knew it was true and he knew the threat was real and that Knock Out needed to know. As Knock Out cut him off he couldn’t help but stomp a ped in retaliation.

“Dreadwing!” Knock Out caught himself again. “Galewing….just come here. I’ll protect you. See?” Knock Out moved himself over so the sparkling could be just under him. Galewing rushed forward and climbed over Wildbreak to be flush against Knock Out. Sleepily Wildbreak pulled the other mech close, shivering at how cold Galewing had already gotten. Knock Out didn’t seem to mind so much as he pulled them both close to him. The sparkling felt his spark crackle in his chest as Knock Out’s sharp digits ran down the fine lines of his head. “We both can’t have ptsd alright? You just got here so...stop it.” Galewing could tell Knock Out was teasing and something about the familiarity finally made his spark settle. He still apologized. Knock Out only responded sleepily with a purr of his warm engine and an equally as teasing, “Good.”

The sparkling quickly settled into the comfort of the older mechs engine, the soft rush of his warm vents, the flux of his spark and the heavy blanket of his field. Wildbreak was right. Knock Out may have been new and tired...maybe even scared himself...but he was good.

In the early morning Skyquake, who had slept easily through the storm, woke up alone and slowly wandered in. Carefully he climbed into Knock Out’s berth and slipped under the other mechs arm. Knock Out startled awake from the sudden touch but found the sparkling already contently sprawled out over his hip. Knock Out just rolled his optics soundlessly and found a curve of a helm to stroke. Primus the medic just knew the next few decades were going to be the longest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, requests here or on my tumblr if you want.


End file.
